Pleasure at public pool
by Xemtlenc
Summary: AU "iBeat the Heat". In this episode, Freddie and Gibby's cousin spend their day together instead to be in the Shay apartment. Sabrina Gibson/Freddie Benson. Rating M for hot scenes.


**A/N: I did not really like that the producers have spent the tall people (or a large girl) in this episode. So I do a one shot a little more fun for them.**

 **Alexandria Basso as Sabrina Gibson.**

 **...**

 **Pleasure at public pool**

After this afternoon too hot for the season, Freddie & Sabrina decided to go to the swimming pool to cool off.

They have known each other while his date with Melanie there is more than one year, Sabrina teased him a bit during his date, but they had never spoken until that Gibby arrange them the shot. Sabrina Gibson is glad he is not embarrassed by her size (she is only a head taller than him), men tend to act like idiots.

At the exit of the basin, the two friends separated to go to shower before returning to the locker room to the pool, which has the distinction of being mixed. Each took its towel and they went to their adjoining cabins that contained their business.

Freddie Benson began to get dressed before a crazy idea pops into his mind.

He came out of his cabin, wearing only a lightweight pants to knock on the cabin door of Sabrina. She half opened the door before realizing that it was Freddie. After checking that no one saw them, he entered to her cabin and shut the door behind him. She was still in her swimsuit and had just the time to dry her hair, still wet.

The strong and beautiful brown boy approached and the two kissed tenderly.

The large redhead pressed against him. The breathing of the two lovers was accelerating as their hugs were becoming tighter. He ran his hand through the still damp hair of Sabrina, as she loved so much it. This made everything and here, the effect was more than expected. With his other hand, Freddie began to caress her breast, still covered by the top of swimsuit which only the neck had been withdrawn.

The breasts were his sin, especially those of Gibby's cousin were as they loved them, not too big, with a shape that fits in the hand.

He held one and lightly stroked it of thumb, for do appear the hardened nipple through the swimsuit. Sabrina was not outdone, still reveling Freddie's kisses, she went through his chest from side to side. She went to his lower abdomen, before slowly and languidly back.

He began serious things.

Always careful not to make too much noise not to arouse the suspicions of swimmers who pass by the door, he slid the top of Sabrina's swimsuit to release a first breast, then the other. He palpated them with delight, and let the mouth of his friend. In one hand, he carried her against one of the walls of the small room, barely enough for one person, and began kissing her neck hungrily, before heading down to two newly free breasts.

He smiled inwardly as his partner groaned, he is also very happy with his strength after spending a lot of time at the gym, unbeknownst Carly & Sam, and of course, his mother.

In a few licks heartfelt, Sabrina's nipples had become hard. His mouth kissed and sucked a breast, and the other was supported by the crazed hands of desire to Sabrina, like the caress of the breasts was wet her as ever. He continued to lower her swimsuit, a monokini of one piece, to show her belly he hastened to kiss with the enthusiasm that dwelt him.

He could unfortunately not make it so long because Sabrina was placed on the floor and her hands ordered him to get up and plaquèrent against the opposite wall in his turn.

Sabrina kissed his toned chest, then quickly went down to his groin, she had too wanted.

* * *

Kneeling down, she took one last look at Freddie that chilled his blood. Her hands were quick to unbutton his pants and grabbed his cock stretched of her right hand, before starting to drive it into her mouth. He gave a fun rattle at measure that his sex was returning from farther and farther into her mouth.

She went on the back and forth quickly, as he watched his manhood disappear and reappear at full speed in a deliciously warm and wet sensation. He also admired the breasts of Sabrina, swaying to the rhythm of her licks. She took pleasure to lick the entire surface of Freddie's sex.

The technical producer came to his senses and decided to withdraw his member out of Sabrina, who after a last lick, pushed her business from small bench that occupied the last wall that they had not yet explored. She sat and Freddie knelt down before removing the bottom of the swimsuit by the burning sex of redhead.

He buried his face in the heart of this sodden cave, and licked his partner so good that she curb a little cry that would certainly have alerted more than one person on what was happening inside the cabin. He had his mouth full of Sabrina's juices, he raised his head and their eyes met each other.

Freddie got up and took away what remained him as clothing.

Now they were both naked. She spread her legs, slowly stroking her sex, as to prepare it for what was to follow. He knelt again, sex in hand. He did not need to masturbate to regain his rigidity as the sight of Sabrina offers at him, drove him crazy.

He placed his thickness in front of that of Sabrina, and began to slowly penetrate into her.

The warmth of her vagina around him such a scabbard as his sex became very sensitive. He could read the pleasure on her face, eyes closed, seemed like pushing a silent scream. Freddie was going and coming slowly in the body of Sabrina, taking her legs well raised in order to penetrate her deeply. He loved watching her forms bounce under the blows of his sex, her breasts delightfully trembled, and he did not hesitate to lick them greedily before reaching the mouth of his sweet friend.

The rhythm of the shots went faster and faster, and breaths quickened.

Sabrina put her hands over her mouth to prevent any moan to escape. He retired from Sabrina, took her by the waist and returned her. She placed her foot on the little bench and turned her back to her lover, who push again his sex in that of Sabrina. He keeps the tempo in holding her by her breasts, leaping every time banging his pelvis against her buttocks. The heat filling the room became too delicious to stop there.

Still under the influence of passion, he grabbed her by the waist to enhance the rate of penetration. He had full control and it pleased at his partner to fuck as that, even if she could not help but stir her pelvis in order to get maximum of the virility of her lover. She also took the opportunity to caress the clitoris with the hand that did not support her against the wall. Their bodies glowed and began to slide. Having struggled to retain, he retired and made a last action.

With one finger, he ordered on the mouth Sabrina to stay in place, then licked his hand before passing on the anus of his partner.

Despite the position, they do not leave the eyes when he approached his sex of Sabrina's anus, before beginning to expand it. It was so much tighter than her sex. She took one last look at Freddie, before letting him enter deep into her ass. He knew he could give his last resources.

Sabrina let out a slight groan, who more excited him and pushed him in his limits.

He looked at his penis enter entirely into the anus of his partner and it made him crazy. Drops glistened in the back of both partners.

Suddenly, Freddie retreated and grabbed Sabrina to put her up to his sex. It took a few seconds to fully ejaculates on Sabrina, who hastened to put Freddie's manhood in her mouth to swallow everything that was going out. She continued to suck for a few moments as she caressed her breasts glistening with perspiration.

One last kiss lovers ended this intense relationship.

The two lovers dressed quickly, then went out one after another of the cab so as not to arouse suspicion.

They left the pool as if nothing had happened.

 **...**

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
